Jack's Deal
by GreekMythFan7
Summary: Lots of deals are made, most of them turn out bad for the one who wants the deal... Jack is an exception, he does not know what he did infact he can not remember much. His father isn't saying much either...but the arrival of a new sheriff in Storybrooke has started to reveal some visions or are they something more?
1. Prologue

He held the contract in front of me, "All you have to do is sign," he explained pointing to a blank line at the end of the paper. ,"Right here"

I looked curiously at the parchment, "I cannot read sir, how do I know that I am not being tricked?"

"Clever lad you are Jackson," he the man with a laugh, "However I do believe we just went through the terms. Now do we have a deal, Jack?" he offered me a quill.

I gingerly took the quill; I considered my options, not that I had many. If I stay here I would remain six years old forever, but there were issues. I wanted to grow up, be a normal boy, I truly had nothing going for me on this island, the years spent had been a waste for me. If I make a deal with this man I would get what I have wanted for the longest time, but there was that unknown price he talked about. Was it worth it.

"Do we have a deal?" the man repeated.

"Yes," I said writing my name…..Jack…..

**Well this just a preview mind you so just a brief introduction on things. Now what kind of deal would a 6 year old boy make with Rumple? Leave a comment please can be an thought, a suggestion, anything really. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day. I sat at one of the booths at Granny's, all by myself eating a piece of pie, a glass of water and a notebook filled with notes, diagrams, and doodles were laid down in front of me. It was my usual routine, after the last bell rang and school let out I came here for some food, as well as a quiet place to get some work done. Actually I did not go to school, I was homeschooled but mostly self taught. Today seemed to be no different. That was until there was a knock at the window next to me.

"Jack!" said Henry from the other side of the window. He tried to explain something to me, But I couldn't hear him properly through the window.

"Just come in." I mouthed shaking my head.

"Sorry about that," said Henry sliding into the seat across from me. He seemed jumpy, not nervous jumpy mind you more of the excited jumpy.

"What's up with you?" I asked taking a bite of pie. Henry Mills was a few years younger than me yet he was my only friend I had here in town. Then again Henry was the mayor's kid I suppose we understood what the other one went through. Everyone else for the most part avoided me, being the son of the man who owned nearly the entire town did not exactly give people a comfortable feeling around me. I did not mind though I was a bit of a loner anyway.

"I found her" said Henry quickly.

"Found who?"

"My mom." Explained Henry.

"The mayor? Isn't she usually at town hall?" I questioned.

"Not her, my real mom."

"Oh the one who gave you up." I said quietly, "What about her."

"I need your help." Said Henry.

I looked up from my pie, "Whatever for?"

"I going to go see her and bring her here." explained Henry.

"How can I help you with that?"

"What is the best way out of town?" he asked.

"I don't know I have never left town, do not see a reason to leave."

"Yes but if you wanted to what would you do." Henry questioned.

"Well it depends, first off where is your mother?" I said.

"Boston," answered Henry.

"Not far then, only about four hours." I said, "Well first I would book a ticket on a Greyhound Bus one that leaves after school so that it is not obvious that you are leaving town, do you have her name?"

"Yes, her name is Emma Swan and I have the address."

"Good use that, catch a cab to bring you to that address, what you do then is up to you." I said eating my last piece of pie.

"Will that work?"

"I suppose, like I said I never really thought about it." I shrugged.

"Thanks for the advice," said Henry as he got out of the booth.

"Hey Henry?" I asked.

"Yeah Jack?"

"Why the sudden interest in your birth mom?"

He looked around to see if anyone was near then sat back into the booth, "Can you keep a secret."

"As long as it does not threaten any lives, yes."

"Alright," he said quietly he pulled a big leather bound book, on the cover were the words in golden script, Once Upon a Time, "This is why I need to bring my mom here."

"A storybook?" I questioned raising an eyebrow, "A story book told you to go get your biological mother and bring her here?"

"Everyone in town is under a curse, cast by an evil queen," said Henry.

"Everyone?" I scoffed, "Henry look at me…do I look like I am under a curse?"

"Well no," answered Henry, he open the book to a picture, "See look at this picture, who does this queen look like?"

I looked at the picture, "I will admit that it does have a similarity to the Mayor but that does not mean the town in cursed."

"But look at all these pictures, they all look like people from the around town." Said Henry showing me more pictures.

Looking at the pictures I got a slight pain in the back of my head, "Alright, they look like people in town, it is just a fluke or something," I pushed away the book, "But what does your biological mom have to do with this?"

"According to the curse, the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were banished to a land without magic, the queen made it so that only she had a happy ending, they have no memory of their lives there. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was saved from the curse and will return to save the town on her 28th birthday."

"And your mother is this person?" I asked, "You know how crazy that sounds?"

"But it explains everything doesn't it, I mean look at the clock tower it has not moved in years and people around town never seeming to age?" urged Henry.

"Never really put any thought to it."

"You think I am crazy don't you?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No, I do not blame you for thinking the idea is crazy, Archie thinks it is crazy too."

I looked out the window, outside the old clock tower was my Da, probably looking for me, "You should get going Henry, you have a bus ticket to get." I paid for my piece of pie and we got out of the booth, "Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Am I in the book?"

"I thought you said those look a likes must be flukes."

"I am just wondering."

He nodded before walking away, "Bye Jack."

"See ya Henry."

**A/N: The official first chapter of "Jack's Deal", not a lot has happen so far but we are early in so there is time…technically we are not even at the first episode of OUAT yet. Jack's official age is up for debate, he is around 13-15 years so if you care to vote to see if you can influence the final decision go ahead I like help. When I get to the Enchanted Forest Parts he will be younger (for the most part) but by the time the curse is enacted he will be the age he is in Storybrooke. More about Jack will be revealed later. Oh I am doing this now, I am sorry if any characters are written out of character, I do not mean to do it. Comments and reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

A few days later, I was in the pawnshop going back and forth between dusting off some of the older items and cleaning the outside of the glass counters. Da was behind the counter examining one of the more expensive items, one of the ones that I was not allowed under any circumstances to touch.

The bell above the front door rang, but I did not take notice of who entered the shop, I never did unless told otherwise. It was not my usual job to work with costumers anyway, fetch things for them yes, actually work with them no. "Ah, Regina" said Da, "What can I help you with today?"

"I do not need your help Gold," answered the Mayor.

"Then why are you here may I ask?" questioned Da.

"I am here to talk to your son actually," explained the Mayor, placing her hand on a glass case, one that I had just cleaned not even five minutes earlier.

Great I thought to myself. What did I do?

"Really, you came here for Jack?" questioned Da.

"Yes I did," replied Mayor Mills.

"Alright, Jack can you come over here please." Said Da motioning me over.

I put down the feather duster, and walked over "How can I help you Ms. Mills?"

"Where is he?" she demanded

"What?"

"Where is he?" repeated Mayor Mills.

"Yes I understand the question," I said rolling my eyes, "But who is the 'he' in question?"

"I do not like that attitude of yours," commented Mayor Mills, I did not think I was using an attitude there, "Who taught you how to speak like that?"

"That would be me, and I would appreciate it if you did not critique my parenting skills at this time." Said Da, he paused a moment, "He is a young boy, he just wants you to elaborate what you are asking about."

"Henry is missing, you are his friend do you know where he is?" she asked.

"No, "I lied. He must be in Boston by now if he left at the time I told him to. If things went according to his plan then Henry should be back in a few hours.

She got uncomfortably close to my face," You are lying."

"I am not!" I stated confidently, leaning against the glass case behind me, "Can you please step back a few feet."

"Not until you tell me where my son is."

Da came out from around the counter, "Just because your son his missing does not give you permission to interrogate mine."

"I swear Ms. Mills, I do not know where Henry is." I insured.

She backed away a bit, "If you hear from him you let me know right away."

"Yes mam." I said nodding

"Good night then, Good bye Gold." Said the Mayor.

"Have a good night," said Da following the mayor as she exited the store. After she left, he flipped the open sign to closed, "That certainly was interesting."

I picked the feather duster back up, "Yeah it was." I said absent mindedly, not wanting to discuss it further, "Ah why did you put the closed sign up., it's still early?"

"Yes, however I know that you were lying to the mayor," said Da. "Now, what is the truth and don't worry we won't be interrupted?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It should not matter why I want to know it, "replied Da, "Just tell me, I will not go and tell the mayor on you."

"Henry is in Boston," I explained quickly, I could not lie to Da he always seemed to know if I was anyway. "He found out about his birth mother and he went to go find her."

"He found her?"

"Apparently," I shrugged, "I do not how but, he had everything, her name, her address…"

"What is her name?"

"I do not see why you want it but I think he said Emma, Emma Swan."

Something in my Da's face changed, as though cogs in his brain had started to turn, I could swear I saw the hints of a smile appear. "What else do you know about it?"

"That is it really," I said shrugging, "He came to me the other day for advice on how to get to Boston, I think he wanted her to come here or something."

"I see," replied Da, he turned around and headed back to the front door. Odd, I thought, was that it? I had basically helped a young boy run away from home, no punishment, no stern talking to, no forcing me to confess to the mayor?

"That's it?" I questioned.

He flipped the sign back to open, "You did the right thing."

"I did?"

"Yes, you helped a boy find his mother." Explained Da, "A noble act I must say."

"Noble? I would not call helping a boy run away noble."

He patted my head, "You are not the first to something like that and probably won't be the last. Yes, trust me son it will work out for the best." He added in a sing song voice, "But remember everything has a price!"

"Whatever you say, I guess." I said cleaning the mayor fingerprints from the glass display she had touched.

**A/N: Chapter 2 folks, you may notice along the way that these chapters are usually short, less than 1,000 words. That is on purpose, as I have an idea of what a chapter should have in it and I work on that focal point. Also I want you the reader to think about what is happening. Imagine that they lead up to a commercial or something... Now I will not upload everyweek, as I want to be at least 1 ½ chapters away from the one I upload. Right now chapter 3 is done and chapter 4 is ½- ¾ done. So keep in mind that the faster I write to be in this range the fast the chapters come. Please feel free to review, even if it is bad I love to hear what you think…though if it is a bad one please tell me what I can do to improve.**


	4. Chapter 3

It was later that night when things started to change. Da and I were locking up the shop for the night like we normally would do. For some strange reason I was really cold, as though I had walked in to a freezer in the North Pole, the odd thing was I was in a jacket.

"I should have brought another jacket." I said rubbing my hands against my arms.

"It is not that cold out though?" commented Da.

"Really? Because I am freezing!" I said shivering.

"Maybe you are coming down with something?" offered Da locking the front door.

"Maybe," I said. I doubted I was getting sick, I did not feel sick or anything I was just cold. Actually I have not felt right since the Mayor's visit earlier.

"Let's just get you home, and get you to bed" said Da, "Don't want to chance anything."

As Da and I walked home through the streets of town, I could not help but to look at the old clock tower above the library. Henry's comment from the other day echoed in my head, "It has not moved in years." Now that I thought about he was right, that clock tower had been stuck at 8:15 for longer than I can remember.

I looked at Da and then at Dr. Hopper who was walking with his dog Pongo nearby, "No one seems to age." Again now that I thought of it, NO ONE had aged at all, I have seen these same faces for years…how long have I been this age? I felt as though this was not the first time that I had been stuck at a certain age.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks…what was I thinking? What Henry said was crazy, a curse, there was no such thing as magic…right.

"Jack?" asked Da concerned, "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yeah, I am fine." I said brushing his comment aside and continuing to walk forward.

It was only a few seconds later when I got a massive headache, it was as though my head was about to explode. The pain was unlike I had ever felt before, I felt as though I was going to lose my sight at any moment. My hands flew to my head as though they would keep my head intact, I dropped to my knees.

"Jack!" exclaimed Da.

"My head," I moaned.

"Can you get up" questioned Da.

Although I heard what he said, it might have well been in a different language for my pounding brain did not seem to comprehend it. The street around me was disappearing being replaced by massive walls made out carved rock, like a cave or mine of some kind.

The tunnel rumbled, from somewhere high above my head there was screaming, the sound of hundreds running around for their lives.

"What is going on?" I hear my own voice say.

"She has enacted the curse?" I heard a higher pitch male voice say from behind me.

"Should we be worried?"

"No my boy, we will be fine." Explained the voice, "You heard the deal I made with the Queen."

"What if she goes back on her word," my voice sounds, "How do we know she can be trusted?"

"If she is smart she would not go against me," explained the voice, "No one breaks a deal with me without incident. After all the curse will break and when that comes to that time…well she won't want my retaliation will she?"

The cave started to fade away replaced with the street. I was back on the ground, Da's hand was securely on my shoulder shaking me. "Jack…Jack." He said repeatedly, worry spilling out from his words, "Please answer me?"

As quickly as the pain appeared it suddenly disappeared. I got up off the ground as if nothing had happened. By the look on my Da's face obviously I did not just sink to the ground in pain.

"Jack are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine," I said, to be truthful my knees were a weak, it was as if both my legs were asleep but without the feeling of pins and needles.

Da put both of his hands in my shoulders staring at me sternly in the yes, "Do not lie to me young man. Are you alright?"

"I swear I feel fine," I said, "Why what did I do?"

"You stopped responding, you nearly fell on the ground."

"Was I having a seizure or something?" I asked worried.

"No nothing like that," explained Da. "You look fine."

"My head really hurt, maybe I was having a migraine?" I suggested, should I tell him what I saw while I was out? I opted against it.

"Possible," said Da, "Let's get you home and to bed just in case."

"Yeah good idea," I said taking a step forward, apparently my legs just did not only feel weak for I nearly fell forward on my face. I would have to if Da did not catch me. Da did not say anything; he just had me put my arm around his shoulders and allowed me to use him as a balance until I could feel my legs again.

**A/N: Hmm interesting turn of events. What do you think that vision of Jack's was? For those of you with the correct guess, how do you think he got there in the first place. More of that vision will be revealed as we get further into the story…A HUGE thank you to those two reviewers who also faved and follow this story! Starting work on Chapter 5, will finally be getting on track with episode 1 of QUAT. Jack's age is still in question so feel free to put in your vote/guess. Please review, even if it says I am the worst writer ever (please no) I appreciate it. also put something you would like to see as the story goes on, maybe even put your guess as to what Jack's back story is, I am curious to see what you come up with at this point. See you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

I slept like the dead that night. Upon getting home I took some Advil and went straight to bed, did not even toss or turn. In the morning I woke up before my alarm even rang, I felt perfectly fine, never better actually. I got out of bed and began to get ready for a day of working in the shop. I was tying my tie when there was a soft rap on my door.

"Oh you are up?" came Da's voice from the door.

"Of course I am," I said turning around still fiddling with my tie, "I never sleep in you know that."

"Yes I do, but I was hoping you would make an exception to that today." Said Da

"Why?" I asked giving up on the tie for now.

"After that spell of yours yesterday," explained Da, "I would prefer if you stayed home for the day, just to be safe."

"No," I said, "Da I am fine, it was just a really bad migraine."

"Even it was I would prefer if you did not go to work today." He sighed, "I do not want to chance it."

"How about a deal?"

Da shifted his weight on to his cane, "Jack, you know how I feel about deals."

"You love them." I said.

"Yes, however I do not like making them with you," said Da, 'You know that."

I shrugged my shoulders, "How about a compromise then?" I could make a deal just as well as he could and he knew it, I had learned from observance.

"That is still a type of deal son."

"Yes, but not a deal in the usual sense," I said, "Both of us will get what we want, we both win."

"Sneaky fellow," said Da.

"Learned from the best," I said with a smile.

"Name the terms." Said Da smirking.

"I do not go to work today," I explained, "However I do not stay home, I just get to walk around town for a few hours. Get some fresh air."

"Still has the issue of you being out and about and me worrying about you having another spell."

"I was not finished. You get to call my phone to check up on me every hour and half and I make sure I am near people who can help me if I have a spell. Finally I still get to make the rounds with you tonight, so that I feel as though I did not waste a day doing nothing."

"You will answer your phone when I call?" questioned Da.

"Yes, every time." I said, "Come on Da, I will be fine."

"Then you have a deal." Said Da.

"Correction we have a compromise." I remarked.

"I'll meet you down stairs then."

"I will be right down." I said as Da exited the door way.

I pulled off my tie and changed out of my button down shirt, I would be lying if I was not looking forward to this day off, even though I was more or less forced into having one. I cannot remember the last time I had a day to myself. What would I do with myself, I could go see if Henry was available to hang after school I hated to admit it but maybe he could explain that vision I had, wait no he was still missing…I think. Hmm I should have put more thought into that compromise I made.

Next thing I knew my hand was moving like it had a mind of its own. It was reaching out for something on my bedside table, except it was not there. Odd, never done that before, I could not even think of what I was even trying to grab. I did not pay a lot of attention to it though; my mind must be playing tricks on me.

I got down on my knees and reached down under my bed, pulling out a black case. It had a layer of dust on its surface. Proof of how long it had been since I had used the object inside of the case. I quickly wiped off the dust before taking hold the handle of the case.

Before finally leaving my room I grabbed my phone from its charger and my wallet and house keys from their places in my drawer, stuffing both in their respective places in the pockets of my pants. Black case in hand I went down the stairs, jumping off the last few steps. Da was at the base of the stairs, as I landed from my jump he just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to do that." He sighed, "You will hurt yourself."

"And when that happens, you can yell at me and tell me I told you so then." I said.

"Maybe the mayor is right, that attitude of yours, it will get you in trouble."

"Maybe," I said.

"I see your bringing your guitar with you." Da commented

I held up the case, "Yeah, its been awhile need the practice, might go the park maybe the docks, play a little."

"Remember to be careful." Said Da

"I will." I said walking past him.

"Be sure to pick up that phone of yours when I call." Da called

"Good bye Da." I said turning down the street, looking back briefly at him to wave.

_**A/N: Sorry about the brief wait folks….But uh consider this a nice little early Christmas gift to you all. I have finished the next chapter so just need to almost complete the chapter after that and so on. Also I have figured out the age I want Jack to be, he is 14 years old and will have a birthday around episode 12 of season one so he will turn 15. That's all I really got to say here…As usual any questions or comments are welcome….Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year….and yes I know what happened recently in QUAT and I don't want to talk about it yet…Not going to be a happy chapter if and when I get to that point.**_


	6. Chapter 5

"Here you go," said Granny handing me a paper bag.

"Thanks." I said taking the bag. I handed her the amount of money I owed for the meal, "I see you later then."

"Could you try to convince your father skip collecting our rent for a month?" the old lady questioned.

"I do not have power over that, and he would just take the two months rent at once." I said sadly, I pulled out and extra five dollar bill from my wallet, "Here this may help."

She took the bill, "How did that man raise a boy like you."

I shrugged, "I do not know." I never really understood why the citizens of had a very strong dislike for Da, sure he collected rent but it seemed like they were wired to almost fear him. All I knew is that people avoided me for it, except for Granny and her granddaughter (though I was one of their best costumers) Henry's school teacher Ms. Blanchard who I met only once or twice, and of course Henry…Mayor Mills I believe tolerates me for being Henry's friend.

After leaving Granny's Diner I went up to the old (literally falling apart) castle playground. I climbed up the abandoned castle to the landing, sitting down staring out to the sea. The sea for some reason always appealed to me, just the way it just kept going on forever, it was magic.

Before I could open my guitar case my phone in my pants began to buzz. Hour and a half already, I reached into my pocket. Odd I thought, the caller ID was not showing the pawnshop's number. I answered the phone, "Jackson Gold, how can I help you?"

"Hi Jack," came Henry's voice.

"Oh hey Henry," I said, "Where are you? Your Mother came by the shop yesterday looking for you, she was really worried."

"I know, I have not heard anything else but how worried she was since I got back home." Henry droned.

"So you are back in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, the plan worked!"

"What plan? I was not aware of any plan."

"The plan to get my Mom here."

"You mean Emma Swan? She is here?"

"Brought me back herself." Said Henry, "You feel any different?"

"No," I answered. Must have thought the curse thing he had talked about had broken.

"Oh." Said Henry sadly.

"Listen Henry," began to say, but then it hit me, that vision I had last night.

"Jack?"

"Henry what do suppose would happen if that curse did break?" I asked.

"Why are you curious, you said it was crazy." Questioned Henry.

"Last night on the way home from the shop, I suddenly got a really bad headache and seemed to pass out." I explained.

"Go on."

"I had a vision or something, it was almost like a dream. But it seemed more like a memory than anything else, almost like déjà vu"

"Where are you?" Henry asked quickly.

"At the castle." I explained.

"I will be there in a few minutes." Said Henry

"Don't you have school?" I questioned

"No, teachers have conferences all day." Explained Henry.

"Okay then see you soon." I said hanging up.

Guess I would be hanging with Henry today after all. I would be able to talk to someone about that vision I had last night. While I waited for Henry, I open my black case and removed my guitar.

Just as I began to play my phone rang again. I checked the caller ID, this time it was the Pawnshop, I picked up, "Jack's Pizza Palace how can I help you?"

"Jackson…" scolded Da over the phone

"Hello Da."

"What have told you about answering like that?'

"Do not do it." I droned, "Sorry Da."

"How you feeling?" asked Da.

"Still in tip top condition." I said

"Where are you?'

"At the old playground." I said, "Probably just going to spend the day here if you need me."

"Alright, if you need anything call me."

"Or I could just wait an hour and a half for you to call back." I remarked.

"Not funny Jack."

"Oh come on, I thought it was hilarious," I said, "Talk to you later Da."

"Bye Jack." The line went dead.

Still no sign of Henry, I thought as I stuffed my phone back in my pocket. I placed my hand gently onto my guitar and began to strum the strings. Not playing anything special or anything but it was something, I closed my eyes and just continued to strum. Time passed without me realizing it, I was gone to the world. I only returned to the earth because someone was shaking me.

I stopped playing, opened my eyes, and looked up at my visitor, "Oh Henry, bout time you got here mate."

"Sorry about that. Almost forgot this." Said Henry holding up notebook.

"Why did you bring that?" I asked putting my guitar back in its case.

"That vision you said you had," explained Henry opening up the notebook and placing it on my lap.

"It may have been a vision but like I said it was more like memory…I cannot explain it."

"Exactly why I brought the notebook." Said Henry, "I am going to tell you things from the book and see if we can unlock some more of your memories."

I looked down at the notebook, already filled with notes "I suppose it can't hurt." I took out my phone and placed it in between Henry in myself, "Just in case I pass out like I did last night, call an ambulance and my Da."

_**A/N: I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy…don't have to do that yet as I will be uploading again before the New Year! No seriously folks I just started a really good roll on this story. We are finally at the events of Season 1X1! While this can more or less be considered a filler chapter I just wanted to put in some more of Jack's humor in this…it will come up a lot so learn to like his jokes…no matter how terrible they are. Since I have not put it in yet, just a brief description of Jack he has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Next chapter will be uploaded in a few days as it is complete and so is the chapter after that, as I said I am on a roll here. Feel free to review. Merry Christmas everybody!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Henry spent hours telling me stories from the storybook, trying to trigger something but nothing seemed to do the trick. We only stopped when ever Da called to check up on me. I found it irritating to be completely honest, hearing some of these stories, I wondered why Henry did not just bring the book. Hearing the tales, I felt in the back of my mind as though something should be coming back.

"Anything yet?" asked Henry.

"Nothing," I said, rubbing my temples, "Not even in the slightest." I reached back for the paper bag I got at Granny's and pulled out a sandwich. "Want half?"

"Sure," said Henry. I gave him half of the sandwich.

"Are you sure I am in the book?" I asked taking a bit of my half.

"Yes I am sure," said Henry, "This boy in the book has to be you."

"Are you sure, stuff must be missing from this book then?" I said reading Henry's notes again, "Because I do not think I could figure out how to do magic, and even if I could I doubt I would be the lackey for this Dark One dude, I mean I am not a bad guy."

"Never said you were," said Henry, "Maybe we should give up for now."

"I agree." I said looking at the notes one last time, "All I seem to be getting now is a headache and I do not think it is because I am remembering anything."

"I am sorry Jack, maybe your right maybe some parts are missing from the book" said Henry closing the note book, taking it back, and stuffing it back into his backpack, "I just thought things would start to change when I got my mom to come here, maybe if they did she would believe in it."

"Maybe it just needs some time?" I offered, "I mean 28 years that is a long time, you cannot expect it to disappear like that."

"Yeah I suppose." Said Henry half-heartedly.

We did not speak for awhile, we just sat in silence eating our sandwich. The sun would start to set on the horizon soon. I looked back briefly towards the sea, imagining it at sunrise and sunset my favorite times to look at, as it turned to a brilliant shade of orange. The color of fire, the way water moved even made seem to dance like flames upon a torch.

That thought, flames dancing on a torch, set my mind off. Like last night the world around me seemed to vanish, replaced, by cold stone walls, cave like. Lit only by torches. I saw more of this cave than I did last night, it seemed to be an old mining shaft. I was outside of some sort of jail cell at the end of a tunnel.

I was crouched down on the ground, my hands above the ground. As time passed dirt and rock from in front of me was removed, I was somehow digging a hole without digging…if this is a memory then apparently I did figure out how to do magic.

"You do not have time for this you know." Commented the high pitch male voice.

"Yes I do, I am going to get you out of here." I said looking into the cell no one was in there, "You said the Queen is going to enact her curse soon. I am not having you be in jail in that land."

"There is no need to worry," said the voice, "I can see that her majesty is coming to visit us soon, I will arrange our living conditions then."

I put my hands to my side, "Even so I did not spend weeks trying to find this place just to let you rot here until then."

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light." Said a man's voice from somewhere down the tunnel, "And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows you name he will have power over you."

"Someone is coming," said the voice, "You better hide or you will be in here with me."

I got up from my position on the floor and placed myself flat against a wall of the cavern. Waving my hand I saw my small hole get covered with a large rock, as my body began to blend in with the wall. It was only three people, a guard with a torch in his hand followed by two other whose faces were hidden by the hoods they wore.

"Rumplestiltskin," said the guard with authority as the group approached, "Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you."

The man inside of the cage, the voice I was talking to climbed down using the bars of his cell, It was too dark, from my position against the wall, I could not properly see the man. "No, you don't" He flipped himself right side up, "They do." His tone changed to one of mocking, "Snow White and Prince Charming!" He laughed, "You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."

The cloaked figures removed their hoods, Rumplestiltskin was right, I recognized them from the brief time I had seen their pictures in the storybook that day at Granny's. Prince Charming and Snow White who was heavily pregnant.

"That's much better." Said Rumplestiltskin

"We've come to ask you about…" started Charming

"Yes, Yes! I know why you're here," exclaimed Rumplestiltskin slipping himself into the light giving me my first look at him. Brown hair, creepy amber eyes, dry skin that seemed almost reptilian, I felt no fear towards him I did not even find him strange to look at., "You want to know about the Queen's threat."

"Tell us what you know!" demanded Snow White.

"Oh, tense aren't we?" commented Rumplestiltskin, "Fear not, for I can ease your mind but it's gonna cost you something in return."

"No. This is a waste of time." Said the Prince trying to hold his wife back."

Snow White pushed past her husband and marched right up to the cell, "What do you want."

"The name of your unborn child?" Rumplestiltskin offered.

"Absolutely not!" said Charming immediately.

"Deal!" said Snow not even a second later, I felt myself smile my eyes narrowing. Something in my gut told me there was something ironic in this deal, and I was angry about it, "What do you know?"

"The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse." Explained Rumplestiltskin, "Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. The time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us, while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! No more happy endings."

"What can we do?" asked Snow White.

"We can't do anything," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Who can?"

"That little thing growing inside your belly," said Rumplestiltskin extending his hand. Charming took a small dagger an slashed at Rumplestiltskin. I moved a fraction of an inch feeling as though I needed to attack the Prince, only Rumplestiltskin seemed to notice that I moved for I noticed his eyes briefly shifted towards me.

"Next time, I cut it off." Threatened the Prince angrily.

Rumplestiltskin clicked his tongue a few times, "The infant is our only hope." He informed, "Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its 28th birthday, the child will return, the child will find you and the final battle will begin!" he laughed maniacally.

"I've heard enough, we're leaving," said the Prince wrapping his arm around Snow's waist and leading her away.

"Hey, no!" cried Rumplestiltskin angrily as the group walked away back down the tunnel, "We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name"

The Prince looked back at him "Her? It's a boy."

"Missy! Missy!" called Rumplestiltskin almost sweetly, "You know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?"

Snow White turned back at him, "Emma. Her name is Emma."

"Emma." Rumplestiltskin repeated. I waited until I was sure that the group had exited the mine, before I got off the wall. With a wave of my hand my camouflage faded away and the rock above my small hole disappeared.

"They must be desperate." I commented crouching back down on the ground, "If they came to you for help."

"You know desperate souls are my best costumers," he said.

"Why did you want to know the child's name so badly?" I asked continuing to magically dig that hole.

"You will see in good time Jack," he explained, "All in good time."

I began to fade back into reality, coming back to the old playground, still next to Henry. I shook my head a little, remembering that was much better than last night. Wait I need to tell Henry, wait till he hears this! Gonna have to apologize for the whole crazy thing.

Just as I turned to talk to Henry, a woman with blonde hair in a red leather jacket sat down next to Henry. She had his storybook with her. Somehow I already knew who she was, Emma Swan, Henry's birthmother…the one who was going to break our curse.

_**A/N: I like being able to post a lot of new chapters at once, may up load chapter 7 later today. I am happy to say that on my end of writing I am past episode 1, well into episode 2 and am around chapter 12! YAY for Jack's first non-painful memory from the Enchanted Forest! The reason why the first memory was painful will be revealed later. Now some of you may ask, Why is Jack so willing to believe the fairytale thing? That my friends is done to show how close Henry and Jack are in terms of friendship despite their age difference. Also theses visions he has been having are also a reason for his belief. AND OMG THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 1,000 words! Hope everyone had a merry Christmas. See you all soon!**_


	8. Chapter 7

The woman handed the book to Henry, "You left this in my car." He took the book back without a word. He still had a look of puzzlement on his face, if his birthmother was not here I would tell him what I just saw, but from what he made it sound like it seemed like she thought the idea of the town being cursed crazy.

"Who are you?" asked Emma looking at me.

"Jack Gold." I said introducing myself, "I am Henry's friend."

"The mayor told me Henry did not have any friends."

"Yeah, she does not like me very much," I explained shrugging. Guess I was right, the mayor does only tolerates me.

Emma turned her attention back to Henry, "Still hasn't moved, huh." She asked motioning to the old clock tower.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here," said Henry, "that the final battle would begin."

Just like Rumplestiltskin said in my latest vision, I thought to myself, if only I could tell Henry right now what I saw. Maybe I could hint at it to him? "Henry remember what I said earlier, maybe it will just take some time for the curse to wear off?" I nudged him in the arm. Henry looked at me and I winked at him.

"You too?" exclaimed Emma, "You believe this fairytale stuff?"

"Hey give me a reason not to believe him." I said. Or another explanation for those visions I had since last night…when you entered town…since Emma came to town….Henry's not nuts!

"Listen you two, I'm not fighting any battles." Said Emma.

"Yes, you are," Said Henry, "You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings."

"Yup it is right there in black and white." I said tapping the book, if that does not tell Henry I believe him than I do not know what will.

"Can you cut it with the book crap and you need to stop encouraging him." Said Emma.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me; you even are already starting to like Jack here. I can tell," said Henry, he thinks she likes me already, she has known me for what five minutes? "You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me way. You wanted to give me my best chance."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"It's the same reason Snow White gave you away," explained Henry.

"To save you from a dreaded curse," I added.

"Listen to me, both of you, I'm not in any book. I'm a real person, and I'm no savior," said Emma, "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me.

She got up from the wooden castle floor, "Come on, let's go."

I grabbed my guitar case and the empty paper bag before I got up and followed her, Henry got up a few seconds later, "Please don't take me back there," pleaded Henry, "Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, you'll see I'm not crazy."

"There is a nice Bed and Breakfast in town, reasonable fairs." I offered, "Owned by the same old lady who owns the dinner, they have really good food in there by the way, one bite of anything there and you are in love." Sell the town Jackie, sell the town, make her want to stay. Do it for Henry, do it for the town.

"I have to get you back to your mom," said Emma, "And what did I say about encouraging him."

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks," said Henry. That may have been going a little too far there Henry I thought, I mean you do have a roof over your head.

"Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system, and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid, so they sent me back," explained Emma, sounding as though she was on the verge of tears, "Look. Your mom is trying her best, I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you, at least you have a friend you sticks by you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway. That's just where you came through."

"What?"

"The wardrobe," explained Henry, "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

"Sure they were." Emma chuckled.

"I am sure if they could they would have you land somewhere else." I said.

"Come on, Henry" said Emma, "You too Jack."

We walked away from the play ground, I looked over to Emma and Henry, he was holding her hand, a bit much and a little childish in my opinion. As they climbed into a yellow Volkswagen in order to head into town I decided to separate myself from Henry and Emma for now, needed to get ready for work and beside maybe a little alone time would be best for their growing relationship.

"Hey I am going to walk home if you don't mind," I said walking away a bit, "Henry, meet me at Granny's for breakfast tomorrow?"

"You got it," said Henry nodding. I would tell him what I saw to him then.

"Bye Ms. Swan." I said, "Pleasure meeting you, hope you plan on staying in town for a while." I walked further away, heading home.

_**A/N: Shorter than last chapter but eh it's a chapter. Do not really have anything to say about this chapter. In overall writing am on chapter 13 which is the start of episode 3 so some real progress is happening. Comments are welcome! Next chapter may be uploaded tomorrow night but no promises.**_


	9. Chapter 8

My cell phone rang as I began to walk up the walkway leading to the front door on my house. I checked the caller ID, it was the pawnshop again. I picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hello Jack," Came Da's voice, "You still at the old play ground."

"No." I said going up the porch stairs.

"Then where are you?"

"I am home," I said positioning my phone in between my ear and my shoulder, fiddling to get my house keys out of my pocket.

"So you are still joining me on the collections?"

"That was part of our compromise Da." I said, opening the door walking inside the house, closing the door behind me.

"I know." He said, "When will you get to the shop?"

"Forty-five minutes to an hour. I am going to go take a shower before I head over."

"Alright," he said, "See you when you get here."

"Hmm," I said, "See you soon Da." I hung up the phone. Da had stopped asking if I was okay a few calls back, must have figured if I had a spell I would just tell him. I placed the contents of my pockets on a nearby table, before I headed upstairs with my guitar case.

After a few minutes I the case was back under my bed, I was freshly showered, and was in a button down shirt tying my tie as I walked down the stairs. I grabbed the items I had left on the table and replaced them in my pockets.

I got to the pawnshop after about a ten minute walk from the house. The bell rang as I entered the shop. "Da I am here!" I called out.

Da came out from the back of the shop, a leather bag under his arm. "Your early he commented."

"No I am not," I said walking over to him, "I said I would be here in forty-five minutes to an hour. It has been forty-five minutes, I am right on time."

"I thought you were going to come closer to the hour mark." He commented.

"Well you would be wrong wouldn't you?" I said.

He shook his head and handed me the leather bag, "You ready to go?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Then lets go." He said walking past me going towards the door.

We locked the door to the shop and started our routine of going to businesses around the town to collect their rents for the month. This was the main reason people did not like me in town I was just an extension of Da who took their hard earned money. Granny's Bed and Breakfast was our last stop of the night.

When we entered the Bed and Breakfast, I was a first surprised to see that Granny actually had a costumer. People rarely stayed at the B&B, Granny's Dinner usually paid the rent for both of Granny's properties. Then I noticed who her costumer was, apparently my recommendation took, I had to resist the urge to smile, I was working I had to keep my professional composure.

"Now, what's the name?" asked Granny opening up her guest book which had a layer of dust on it.

"Swan. Emma Swan." Answered Emma.

"Emma," said Da, "What a lovely name."

She looked back at us, I waved at her. "Thanks." She said, a bit confused I could tell by her tone.

Granny opened a drawer behind the desk and took out a wad of cash and handed it to Da, "It's all here."

Da reached forward and took hold of the wade of cash, "Yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He handed to me and I placed it in the leather bag. "You enjoy your stay…Emma."

I open the door for him and followed him out the door. We were half way down the path, when Da looked at me. "You know who that was Jack?"

"Yeah, she is Henry's biological mother," I explained, "When Henry ran away he went to go see her, I thought I told you that? She brought him back last night. Guess she wants to stay in town for a bit."

"I see, how do you know her?"

"Oh um, today Henry came to see me at the old playground, she came looking for him before I left."

"I see, she must be the one who knocked down the town sign last night."

"She knocked down the sign?" I questioned, "Out by the town line?"

"The very same, odd because she does not seem the kind to drink and drive."

"Yeah I suppose your right."

"Enough of that lets go put this money in the safe."

When we got back to store Da, had me wait outside, something about not trusting me with knowing where the safe was.. While I waited, I leaned back against the wall and I looked up at the old clock tower, it still reading 8:15. Then right before my eyes, the clock hand moved, and now it red 8:16. I blinked a few times maybe it was my imagination, but no it was not for a minute later the hand moved again, 8:17.

Looking at the clock I got sleepy and closed my eyes for a moment. That is all my mind needed to drift off again, another memory. I was back in the cave, it was similar to the first time I saw it, there was a dark smoke coming towards me. I jumped out of the now deep magically dug hole, and backed away as far as I could right against the jail cell bars.

"The curse." I said, "This is it, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is here," said Rumplestiltskin's voice, "Do not worry Jack we will be fine." The smoke came closer and closer until finally it engulfed me.

"Jack…Jack?" I heard opening my eyes and coming back to reality, "You alright son?"

I looked over at Da who had come out of the shop, "Yeah, I am fine. Just nodded off for a bit."

"You sure?" he asked, "Not lying to me?"

"Swear." I said, luckily for me I happened to yawn.

"You want to go home and go to bed?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Alright come on you got some cleaning to do."

"I know." I droned, dust collected in the shop quickly.

As I dusted that night, Rumplestiltskin's words echoed through my mind, "Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. The time will stop, and we will be trapped". Time was beginning to march forward again, the bars to our prison were weakening, our curse was fading.

_**A/N: Officially done with Season 1 episode 1, next chapter will take place in episode 2! Kind of a filler chapter bit eh stuff does happen. I am entering the final days of vacation here so I am going to either upload a lot within the next few days so I get all that I got done up or I will slowly upload so that I can keep a good rhythm going. I have a goal to TRY to get to episode 12 by Valentines Day since it is the V-Day episode, but as usual I make no promises. As always, comments are welcome and I hope to see you all soon.**_


	10. Chapter 9

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! My alarm went earlier than usual the next morning, I did not care I had already been up for an hour. I sprung up from bed and got dressed quicker than a rabbit, I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and I was off. My mind was set, a little too much for I quite literally ran into Da on my way out of my room nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry Da." I said grabbing to steady him.

"What is the hurry?" asked Da, "Did you light a fire in your room or something."

"Ah no." I said, "I have plans to join Henry for breakfast at Granny's."

"Why the rush then?" asked Da, "I doubt either are going to disappear anytime soon."

"I know, but," I said thinking of an excuse, "He has school so, we had decided that I would get there first and order so he would have time to eat."

"That's nice of you." Commented Da.

"Yeah so, I got to go." I said walking down stairs.

"Alright see you when you get to the shop." Called down Da.

"Yup," I said before turning back around quickly, "Oh may go without saying but I will be a little late."

"No problem, go on." Said Da.

"Thanks." I said walking out the door backwards.

A few minutes later I was one of the first people to walk into Granny's Dinner right behind Sherriff Graham. I sat in the booth behind the Sherriff, Ruby granny's granddaughter came up to my table to take my order.

"How can I help you?"

"Um two glasses of orange juice and two orders of my usual breakfast please." I said.

"Hungry aren't we?"

"No, Henry is joining me in a few minutes." I explained.

"Then I will put that right in and get your drinks out." She said walking away

"Thanks Ruby."

When she came back around with the glasses of orange juice Henry came into the dinner. I signaled him over and waited for him to sit down before I said anything. "I am sorry Henry."

"For what?"

"For calling your idea about the fairytales crazy." I explained in a hushed tone.

"So you believe me?"

"Yes." I said, "and after what I have seen I can also take back that whole fluke thing as well."

"So you are remembering your life in the Enchanted Forest?" asked Henry excitedly.

"Not all of it," I said, "Only bits and pieces."

"What exactly have you seen?"

I explained to Henry about what I had seen in those visions I have had since yesterday, he was totally entrapped by them. When I finished our food came out and we ate. "It is not much but I believe those along with the clock tower beginning to move last night is a good reason for me to say that something is going on in town."

"You never told me when did you have the first vision, the one that you nearly passed out with?"

"It was a Tuesday night, when your Mom brought you back from Boston."

"SO the curse is weakening, perfect." Commented Henry.

"Will that be all?" asked Ruby coming back over with the check.

"Yup thanks again," I said taking the check.

The door to the diner opened as I took my wallet out, "Hey Jack," said Henry, "Look who just walked in."

I looked to see Emma Swan sitting down at the counter. "I think it is time for us to get her on to our side."

"How do we do that?"

"We buy her something," I said, "A coffee or pastry….ideas are welcome here you know?"

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon?" offered Henry.

"Perfect." I said as I waved down Ruby. I paid for our meals and the hot chocolate and then we waited.

Ruby gave Emma the hot chocolate, "Here you go." I overheard her say.

"Thank you," said Emma, "But I did not order that."

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." Explained Ruby.

I looked down at the table very quickly as Emma turned around to see who had ordered the hot chocolate. She grabbed the mug and walked over to Sherriff Graham's table. "As, so you decided to stay?" asked the Sherriff as she approached.

"Observant. Important for a cop." Commented Emma.

"It's good news for our tourist business," said Sherriff Graham, "It's bad for our local signage….it's a joke….because you ran over our sign."

"Look. The cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate, 'cause most people don't." said Emma, "But I'm not here to flirt. So thank you but no thank you." She placed the cocoa on the table.

"I didn't send it." Said Graham.

I looked up and nodded at Henry this was our shot, "We did." Said Henry, "I like cinnamon, too." We got out of the booth.

"Don't you two have school?" she asked.

"I am homeschooled." I pointed out.

"Duh, I'm ten." Said Henry as he put on his backpack, "Walk me"

Emma looked at us, me and Henry just smiled, "Alright. You win." She said walking out of the diner with us.

_**A/N: Not the longest chapter but trust me some long chapters are on the way. Happy New Years Eve everyone, or Happy New Year for those of you who are already in 2014. I have decided that although I have up to chapter 18 done (YAY!) I am going to upload these chapters on a fairly steady basis as to not go on a super long hiatus. In terms of episodes I am now writing the events of episode 4 'The Price of Gold' which I am looking forward to writing…for what should be obvious reasons. Have a goal of by next week to be writing over by episode 6 so that I can finally get off of Disk 1! See you all soon and as usual comments are welcome!**_


End file.
